Síndrome Soledad
by Gabriella.Scarlet
Summary: Sasuke va a terapia, con Sakura. -Sakura..Tú comprendes mi alma? -Tu no estas solo, sasuke kun.


Hola aqui denuevo, no soy de palabras a no ser que sea para las historias xD

Ahora tengo que decir que Naruto no me pertenece, por mas obvio que paresca XD

**Un Sasuke x Sakura**

* * *

><p>El aprendió a disfrutar el dolor, no tenía nada más en su vida.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha era frío por naturaleza, la sangre que corría por sus venas era una maldición, pero al menos una con muchas ventajas.

Un chico frio se supone que no debe tener sentimientos, debe ser fuerte.

Entonces ¿El no podía tener un corazón?

Los recuerdos de su clan pasaban por su cabeza casi todos los días, y cada vez que él quería salir de ese estado ese rostro venia a su cabeza.

Itachi.

Quien él pensaba era el causante de todo su dolor, quien dijo una vez que Sasuke necesitaba odio. Aquel que debía morir junto con todos sus recuerdos.

-Buenos días.-Dijo aquella amable voz femenina, sentada frente a él en un modesto escritorio, con una libreta en sus manos preparándose para tomar todas las notas posibles de la conversación.

-¿Sakura?-Sasuke se sorprendió solo un poco, para después fruncir el seño con esa típica mirada suya.

-No, Sasuke-kun, hoy soy tu psicóloga.-Ella sonríe un poco para después cambiar de tema-Dime ¿Qué te preocupa?

-No quiero hablar de esto contigo. Ni con nadie-El se levanta de su asiento frente a sakura, dispuesto a salir. Se dirige hacia a la puerta a sus espaldas y gira la perilla.

-¡Espera! Necesito este empleo-Ella extiende una mano en su dirección, con una sonrisa nerviosa-'V-veras que ni te darás cuenta que soy yo, es más, fingiré no conocerte.'-Tira la libreta hacia un lado y junta sus manos como pidiendo un favor.

-Hmp, que sea rápido.-Sasuke se detiene y regresa a su asiento

-Sí, sí paciente Sasuke-kun.-Ella trata de ocultar su obvia felicidad, muy obvia-Ahora dime ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Es...bastante estrés, supongo.-Gira la cabeza hacia un lado, esperando respuesta aunque él no haya dicho mucho de su problema.

Sakura mira atentamente, Tsunade le había enseñado sobre las señales y movimientos que puede reflejar una persona con su cuerpo, y que significan algo emocionalmente.

-Frío..-Sakura dice suavemente, Sasuke se sorprende y la mira por un instante. Pero, se da cuenta que ella esta temblando, se refería a ese tipo de frio.

Sasuke se levanta y cierra la ventana que estaba hacia el lado izquierdo, regresando nuevamente a su asiento, mirando fijamente a sakura que había dejado de temblar.

-Gracias Paciente-kun.-Sakura sonríe y toma un lápiz de sus cabellos rosas.-Y como estaba diciendo, no me has dicho nada.

-Dije estrés.

-Lo cual no me dice nada, Sasuke-kun.

-Bien, hay algo mas.-El cruza sus brazos y comienza a pensar un poco.-Creo que embarace a alguien.

-QUEEEE!-Sakura pone ojos como platos-A quien!

-A Ino

Sakura se desmaya y sale humo por su cabeza, _hizo corto circuito_

-S-sasuke-kun, estás hablando enserio?-Ella sonríe con ojos llorosos mientras se trata de poner de pie y tomar nuevamente asiento.

-No.

-Sasuke-kun!-Ella se enoja pero trata de contenerse, después de todo era su paciente, y era Sasuke.

-Sabia que esto era un error.-dice mientras se levanta y hace a un lado su silla, dando paso hacia la salida, y a espaldas de sakura.

-En realidad..Es sobre tu clan, verdad?-Ella dice suavemente, ni siquiera tratando de detenerlo.

Sasuke una vez más regresa, pero no toma asiento, la mira fijamente a los ojos, esos profundos ojos negros chocando con los ojos verdes de sakura, y el silencioso cuarto, tenso.

-Soledad…

-Se trata de eso, Sasuke?-Ella lo sigue mirando, mientras pronuncia estas palabras.

-Yo escogí ese camino, por sobre todas las cosas.-El está de pie, con sus manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo, donde puede ver una pequeña libreta en blanco, aquella que tiro sakura.

-Pero Sas..-Ella fue interrumpida.

-Pero a veces, quisiera no haberlo hecho.-El comienza a hablar más para sí mismo, con los ojos buscando algo, esos ojos secos pero a la vez tan expresivos. Todas sus palabras ahora eran susurros.-Ahora, aunque supiera que todas mis acciones estén mal, no me detendría.

_"Una persona deja de sentirse sola no cuando está rodeada de gente , sino cuando comprenden su alma."-_Sakura dijo al instante, recordando aquello que preocupaba a sasuke, la soledad.

El no solía tomar enserio a las personas, pero por esta vez escucho esas palabras, que luchaban por llegar a alguna parte de su alma, buscando el alivio o la satisfacción.

-Dile eso a la única persona que creía comprenderme, y que termino siendo un traidor, igual que todo el mundo.-Cierra sus manos en puño, tratando de liberar su rabia levantando la voz.

Ella, Sakura, se quedo callada. Sabía que se refería a Itachi, y que sasuke realmente estaba solo, él creía que debía estarlo. A pesar de que el mundo parecía ser bueno con él.

Sasuke finalmente se mueve de su posición, se agacha rápidamente con sus reflejos ninjas toma la libreta en tan solo un segundo. Aquella libreta que estaba tirada desde el comienzo de la conversación.

-Está en blanco.-Dice para después mirar a Sakura.-Tú qué dices?

-Yo..Me parece que yo también estoy en blanco

Sasuke era un caso difícil, no había duda.

-Ya veo. Entonces terminamos por hoy.

-Sasuke..

-Dime.

-No embarazaste a Ino verdad?

Sasuke sonríe, lo más cercano a una risa por parte de él.

-Por supuesto que no.

Sakura da un suspiro de alivio, lo que causa que Sasuke se burle un poco mas de ella. Pero en realidad no importaba, después de todo era sasuke-kun.

-Todavía tienes frio?-El dice mirando por la ventana, notando que comenzaba a nevar.

La nieva era lenta, y en aquella oficina con las cortinas rosas y un modesto escritorio, era lógico que no habría calefacción.

-Si, todavía tengo un poc-

Con un beso la silencia, tomándola por la cintura y tratándola con toda la ternura que jamás se esperaría de él. Sakura también le responde, sonrojándose y acariciando el rostro de sasuke, de forma suave, hasta que se separan, mirándose una vez más a los ojos.

Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez sus ojos brillaban.

"_Una persona deja de sentirse sola no cuando está rodeada de gente , sino cuando comprenden su alma."_

-Sakura..Tú comprendes mi alma?

-Tu no estas solo, sasuke kun.

Habían pasado un par de horas, desde que sasuke había llegado. Era tiempo de irse. Sin duda había entendido su lenguaje corporal, Tsunade estaría orgullosa. O posiblemente..

Ella se sonroja, sabiendo que la iban a despedir.

Aquella que sentía frio, y aquel que sentía soledad, podían darse el calor y el amor que necesitaban para complementarse mutuamente.

Naruto entra preparado para su cita, cuando está a punto de entrar se ve salir a sakura con una mano en la cabeza, y con una gota de sudor en su frente

"Renuncio"- dice exhausta

-¿Pero qué paso dattebayo…?

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Hahaha, las cosas que una escribe a las dos de la mañana,<p>

Comentarios, para mejores historias y demás. xoxo


End file.
